Ib
by Otakukitty2288
Summary: Ib, Garry, and Mary are at Guertena's Art Gallery when a fire starts. The three of them end up in the hospital in a coma. Somehow, their dreams and link together and they have to find a way to wake up. The ending they get will tell who wakes up and who dies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Everyone

* * *

"An art gallery?" Ib asked. Ib was a small girl about ten years old. She always wore the colors red and white to match with her beautiful red eyes that were almost covered by her long brown hair.

"Guertena Art Gallery to be exact." Ib's mother answered. "Today is the day that everyone gets to see Guertena's newest art piece and meet his daughter."

"So that's why you pulled me into the car and refused to tell me where we were going." Ib said. They were already on there way to the gallery.

"Don't worry. I know you'll have fun." Ib's mother smiled at her.

* * *

"I'll be back in a few hours." Garry waved at his parents before walking out the front door. Garry was tall young man about eighteen or nineteen years old. His style was very unique sometimes. Today he was wearing a green shirt with brown pants and a long blue coat. To add on to this style, he always kept his purple hair covering one of his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go to this art galley? It might be boring." Garry's father asked.

"Lily always wanted to go to the gallery... So I'm going for her." Garry said.

"Even if she's gone, you still do many things for her." Garry's mother said. Garry walked out the door and shut it behind him as he left for the gallery.

* * *

"Daddy! When will people be getting here?" Mary looked up at her father. Mary was Guertena's daughter. She was about the same age as Ib. Mary liked to wear the color green but her favorite color was yellow because her father told her that her blonde hair was a bright and beautiful as the sun.

"Very soon." Guertena and Mary waited in the gallery for people to arrive. "There's going to be a lot of people here so be careful you don't get lost in the crowd." Guertena said.

"Will there be kids here too?" Mary asked.

"Maybe. Some kids are not interested in art like you are... But I'm sure you will make a friend." Guertena said.

"I hope I make a friend! We can be best friends! We can play at each other's houses and have sleepovers or we can play with dolls or even make art!" Mary never had a real friend before. She was always a lonely child because she never really wanted to interact with other people from slight depression of her mothers death when she was four years old. She's had such a hard time making friends since.

* * *

**Ib such an amazing game. I don't care what you guys say, Mary is not crazy! She's just very lonely and sad. She's my favorite so don't judge me! **

**Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It Begins

* * *

More and more people were arriving at the gallery. Mary was watching as dozens of people came in. She hadn't seen one child enter until she noticed Ib walking in. "Daddy! Daddy!" Mary tugged on her fathers shirt. Guertena looked down to face his daughter.

"I see a girl who looks like she's my age! Can I go talk to her?" A big smile appeared on Mary's face.

"Not now, Mary. You can after the presentation. Okay?" Guertena replied.

Mary pouted and crossed her arms. "Okay..."

Everyone started crowding around a giant figure with a white sheet over it._ 'I wonder what it is...'_ Ib thought as she got more and more curious about the figure.

Guertena walked in front of the figure, holding Mary's hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to see my new art piece. Before we begin, I would like you all to meet someone." Guertena looked down and Mary and picked her up and held her in his arms. "This is my daughter Mary."

"Hello everyone." Mary waved to the crowd with a shy smile on her face.

"I got the inspiration for this art piece because of Mary." Guertena set his daughter back on the ground. "She loves roses so much and one of her favorite colors is red, so..." Guertena gave Mary a signal, telling her to pull off the sheet. With a strong yank, Mary pulled the white sheet off, revealing a statue of a beautiful red rose with a curvy steam that was covered in thorns. The crowd looked amazed by the statue and started complimenting it.

"It's so pretty..." Ib couldn't stop staring at the statue. "

Daddy, now can I go talk to that girl?" Mary looked up at her father.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Guertena smiled at her.

Mary smiled and started running through the crowd to go find Ib and try to talk to her.

* * *

"FIRE!" Someone shouted. Everyone could see a bright light getting closer. Smoke started to show and room started to get warmer. Once people saw the fire spreading, they started fleeing the gallery as fast as they could. In all the commotion and panic, Ib was separated from her parents, Garry was lost in the crowd, and Mary had lost sight of her father.

"Daddy! Where are you?!" Mary shouted.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Ib was calling out.

The roof started to break apart and collapse. Ib was surrounded by fire and smoke and couldn't see anything.

"Mommy... Daddy..." Tears started to roll down Ib's face as she collapsed on to the ground from suffocation of the smoke.

"Daddy!" Mary was crying. She could find her father or a way out.

Garry started coughing and choking on the smoke and was getting burned by the fire. In the distance, he could make out a small figure. As he got closer, he could see it was a little girl who was collapsed on the floor.

It was Ib.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Garry knelt down besides her.

There was no answer.

Garry couldn't leave her here. He picked Ib up and carried her around while trying to find a way out. He could see the front doors when he heard crying. Garry looked over to see Mary sitting on the floor and crying.

"Hey!" Garry called out. Marry heard Garry's call and looked over to him. "This way! Hurry!" Garry shouted. Mary had no other choice. She ran through the fire and made her way over to Garry.

"Let's go!" Garry picked up Mary and started running toward the door.

Garry busted through the front doors, just barely making it out alive. He started panting and coughing, but before he collapsed, he heard giggling from a little girl. "Lily...?" Garry muttered before he collapsed to the ground.

"Quick! Somebody call an ambulance!" Someone yelled.

An ambulance quickly made it's way to the gallery while firemen did their best to put the fire out.

Ib, Garry, and Mary were rushed to the hospital and soon found themselves in a coma.

* * *

**Don't ask who Lily is. You'll find out later into the story! **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Roses

* * *

Ib's eyes slowly opened. "Where am I?"

She looked around to see paintings on the wall around her. "Is this the gallery?" She looked around more until she figured out this wasn't the gallery she had went to. "No... This is different."

Ib started to walk around. "Mom? Dad?" She called out for her parents.

After walking around for a while in search for her parents, or anyone at all, Ib found a red rose in a vase full of water.

"A rose?" Ib picked up the rose and decided to keep it.

As she turned around to leave, big red letters in paint appeared on the floor. It spelled out: "thief." Ib ignored it and kept on walking.

* * *

Garry found himself in the same place as Ib. A gallery that didn't exactly look like the gallery he was at.

Garry found a painting of a women with long brown hair and wearing blue. It was called, "Lady in Blue." Under the painting was a vase with a rose in it. However, this rose was blue.

Garry took the rose and examined it.

While he was looking at the rose, he didn't notice that the "Lady in Blue" painting above him was moving. The painting looked down at Garry and reached her arms out towards him.

* * *

Mary woke up and found a rose next to her.

This rose was very different from Garry's and Ib's This rose was yellow and a fake. For some reason, this rose was made out of paper.

Mary decided to keep the rose anyway. She thought it looked pretty.

Mary started to walk around with the rose tight in her hands. "Daddy?" She called out over and over again.

However, all three of them had no idea that these roses were the only things that could keep them alive...

* * *

**This chapter is short and crappy but I don't care! I needed to update this so here you go! The next chapter should be better. **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Red & Blue

* * *

Garry screamed as the Lady in Blue attacked him. She tackled him to the floor and tried to reach for the rose in Garry's hands. _'Why does it want the rose?!'_ Garry wondered. He was finally able to push the Lady in Blue off of him and run. However, the Lady in Blue chased after him.

"Get away from me!" Garry yelled.

Garry found himself in trouble when he came into a room where the only door was blocked off by a mannequin. _'I'm trapped!'_

The painting woman snatched the rose from Garry's hands and crawled away. Garry tried to chase after her but didn't get very far when pain entered his body. _'I don't... feel good...'_ He fell to his knees before falling flat out on his face.

* * *

After having to go through puzzles and obstacles, Ib found herself in between two hallways. She decided to go right. In the right halfway, she found someone lying on the floor.

It was Garry.

She walked up to him and kneeled besides him. "M-Mister... Are you okay?" She tapped Garry but he didn't respond. Ib noticed a key in his hands so she decided to take it.

Ib continued to walk down the hallway until she found the door with the mannequin in the way. _'Dead end.'_

Ib went down the left hallway and found blue rose petals. _'Are these... blue petals?' _The rose petals led to a room that was locked. Ib used the key and got in.

In the room, Ib found the Lady in Blue, who was picking the petals off of the blue rose. Gathering up some courage, Ib ran straight up to the Lady in Blue and the rose right out of her hands and quickly ran out.

_'This needs some water.' _Along the way, Ib learned that the roses damage you're health if a petal is taken off the rose. The roses can be restored along with you're health if put in a vase full of water. Ib put the blue rose in the nearest vase if water. All the petals quickly returned on the rose.

_ 'What? The pain is gone...'_ Garry could feel the pain in him was gone. He looked up to see Ib, who was kneeling down besides him.

"Is this your's?" Ib asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Garry took his rose from Ib and stood up.

"So, what's you're name? My name is Garry." Garry introduced himself.

"I'm Ib." Ib wasn't sure if she should of told this man her name. She wasn't sure if she should even be talking to him.

"Wait a moment... I remember you! You were that girl that I found collapsed on the floor of the gallery!" Garry exclaimed.

"Guertena Art Gallery?" Ib asked.

"Yes! That was the place! I remember being there when the entire gallery caught on fire." Garry said.

"But, if we were at the gallery, how did we get here?" Ib questioned.

"Well, seeing as though once we got out of the gallery, we were both in horrible condition so... we must be in some sort of coma." Garry explained.

"How do we wake up?!" Ib asked.

"I guess we wake up when we find a way out of here." Garry answered. "So, let's find a way out together and wake up!"

"Yeah!" Ib smiled.

"But, we should be careful of these roses. Every time we lose a petal, we get injured. I guess once we lose all our petals, we die." Garry didn't want to say it, but he had to let Ib know so she wouldn't be in any kind of danger of her rose.

"I'll be careful with my rose. Let's go!" Ib started to walk ahead.

_'She looks though, but she still is a little girl. I'll try to protect her the best I can. I won't fail this time...' _Garry started to walk after Ib.

"There's a mannequin in the way here. Do you think you can move it?" Ib asked.

"Sure." Garry said. Garry used all of his strength to push the heavy mannequin out of the way.

The two of them took each other's hand as they opened the door to continue the adventure and find a way to wake up.

* * *

**Ib and Garry have met! Things should start to get interesting. **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Lily

(I'm going to skip some stuff and just go to a certain spot.)

* * *

After going trough many puzzles and obstacles, Ib and Garry were in a room with a painting that soon caught Ib's attention. Her eyes widened and she scream in horror at the sight of the painting.

"Ib, what's wrong?!" Garry asked, concerned.

Ib pointed at the painting. The painting was of a man and a woman. Ib's parents. "Th-Those are m-my parents..."

Garry looked at the painting and back at Ib. "I suppose you do resemble them. But, why would a painting like this be here?" Garry wondered. Garry noticed how Ib was starting to tremble in fear. _'I thought she was a tough girl, but even this is starting to get to her...' _

"Let's go, Ib." Garry tried to open the door but it wouldn't move. "W-What?! It's locked! It was open just a second ago!" Garry started to panic. Something started banging on the door which made Garry jump back in fear.

"What do we do?!" Ib asked.

The wall next to the painting suddenly broke when one of the lady paintings tried getting in.

"This way!" Garry took Ib's hand and ran through the hole in the wall.

Outside the room, the lady paintings and mannequins were walking or crawling around everywhere. "There's more of them now! Stay close to me Ib!" Garry started running with Ib close by him.

"Over there!" Ib pointed to an open door. Quickly avoiding everything, Ib and Garry made it through the door and slammed it behind them. They ran down a hallway but soon stopped to catch their breath.

"Ha! We certainly showed them!" Garry said between breathes. "Are you okay, Ib?"

Ib was starting to lose her balance and soon passed out on the floor.

"I-Ib! Are you okay?!" Garry kneeled down besides her. "Hey! What's wrong?! Ib!" That was the last thing Ib heard before she fully passed out.

* * *

Garry had taken Ib to a room where they would be safe. He was checking out the bookshelves in the room when he looked over to Ib, who was still passed out with Garry's coat over her. _'She's so much like Lily.' _Garry thought. _'I'm trying to protect her the best I can. If something happens to her, I will never forgive myself. This will not end up how it was with Lily.' _Lily was once Garry's younger sister.

. . .

"Big brother!" Garry heard a soft and gentle little girl's voice call out for him. He turned around to see Lily. "Will you play with me?"

Garry smiled at his younger sibling. "Sure. What do you want to play?" He asked.

"Can we play catch?" Lily held up a big colorful ball.

"Sure."

. . .

Lily threw the ball over to Garry, who caught it. "Good throw." He complimented. Lily gave him a big and bright smile in return. Garry threw the ball back to Lily, who however didn't catch the ball. The ball bounced over Lily and made it's way into the street.

"I'll go get it!" Lily ran towards the street to get the ball. As she was picking up the ball, Garry noticed a car was zooming down the road.

"Lily watch out-" Garry yelled, but it was too late.

Lily was hit.

Garry watched as the car drove into his little sister, killing her in the process. Garry sunk down to his knees and tears started to form in his eyes. "Lily... I'm sorry. I didn't protect you."

. . .

Garry's day dreaming stopped when Ib quickly sat up, finally waking up.

"Hey." Garry walked over to Ib and kneeled down besides her. "How are you feeling, Ib?"

"I... I had a nightmare. I thought I was going to die in here which meant I was going to die in the real world too." Ib said.

"I see. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier. I'm just glad you're okay." Garry smiled.

Ib still had a pout on her face and she looked nervous.

"Hey, Ib. Reach into the pocket of my coat. I have something for you." Garry said.

"Okay..." Ib reached into the coat pocket and pulled out a piece of candy.

"Once we get out of here and wake up, you can have the real piece of candy that's in my pocket. For now, hold on to this one so you won't forget." Garry smiled.

Ib and Garry stood up as Ib handed Garry his coat back.

"Let's go." Ib said. They took each other's hand again and left the room.

* * *

**Now you know who Lily is.**

** In the next chapter, they'll probably meet Mary. **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Mary

* * *

Ib and Garry were in a room with many bookshelves and one large painting.

"Separation? What a depressing painting..." Garry looked at the painting.

All of a sudden, the lights went off the room was pitch black. "Ah- The lights! Ib are you here?!" Garry shouted.

"I'm here." Ib replied.

"Good... Oh- I almost forgot, I brought my lighter." Garry said. Garry searched his pockets until he found his small lighter and quickly got it to light. "Good thing I had this with me."

Once the lights came back on, the room was covered in writing and paint.

"W-What the?!" Garry's eyes widened. "This place isn't good for my mental health..." He sighed.

Ib walked over to one of the bookshelves and took a book and started reading it. She couldn't understand some of the words. "Garry, what do these words say?" She held the book up to Garry.

Garry started to read the pages until he started blushing uncontrollably. He quickly shut the book and put it back on its shelf. "Don't ready stuff like that until you get older." Garry said.

Ib and Garry left the room and found red footprints that led to a door.

"Was this door here before?" Ib asked.

The two of them opened the door and Ib suddenly knocked into someone else. The other person fell to the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" The person on the floor was a girl with blond hair wearing a green dress.

It was Mary.

"Sorry about that." Ib said as she helped Mary up.

"Say, could be someone else from the gallery?" Garry asked.

"Gallery? My daddy's gallery?" Mary questioned.

"Daddy? Oh- You must be Guertena's daughter, Mary." Garry said.

"Were you two at my daddy's gallery when it caught on fire?" Mary asked.

"Yes, we were. Because of that fire, the three of us are now in coma's." Garry replied. "Would you like to come with us and try to find a way to wake up?" He asked.

Mary suddenly smiled. "Sure." She didn't understand what was going on, but if going with them meant she could see her father again, she didn't mind.

"By the way, I'm Garry and this is Ib."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll be best friends."

The three of them walked down the hall and found a case full of water.

"Say Mary, seeing as though Ib and I both have roses, do you have one?" Garry asked.

"Yes, I do. It's a yellow rose!" Mary held up her rose.

"Make sure you don't lose it and-"

"Wow! Ib's rose is red! I like yellow and pink too! Oh- I like blue as well!" Mary exclaimed.

"Learn to listen..." Garry sighed.

The three of them walked off together to continue the adventure.

* * *

**Mary has join them! Yay~ **

**Now, let the trouble begin! **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Separation & Knives

* * *

Ib, Garry, and Mary walked into a room.

Ib and Mary suddenly smiled while Garry's widened from what seemed like horror.

Ib and Mary were looking at bunnies. "Look! There so cute!" Mary shouted, "Aren't they cute, Ib?" She asked.

Ib smiled and replied, "They are!"

"How are these cute?!" Garry asked.

"Well... They just are." Mary said.

"Lets just get out of this room..." Garry said and quickly rushed out of the room. Ib and Mary followed behind.

. . .

A sound came from the painting next to them. The three of them looked over to a painting that had a flower on it and there was something coming from that painting. Thorns suddenly shot up from the ground in front of them.

"Get away from the painting!" Garry shouted.

Mary pulled Ib out of the way just in time as more thorns came up from the ground. Unfortunately, Garry ended up on the other side of the thorns.

"Are you two okay?" Garry asked.

"We're fine." Ib answered.

"What do we do now?" Mary asked.

"Well, seeing as though we have no other way around, I guess we have a real problem." Garry said.

Mary quickly thought of an idea, "Me and Ib can go check out the room behind us. Maybe we can find a way to break these things."

"I don't think that's a good idea. We should really stay together." Garry protested.

"We'll be fine." Ib slightly smiled.

"Fine. If you don't find anything, come straight back here!" Garry exclaimed.

"We will," Mary said. "Let's go, Ib."

. . .

Ib and Mary left Garry and went into the other room.

In the room, there were boxes and a few mannequins.

Ib and Mary looked through the boxes until Mary found something.

"There's a palette knife in the box." Mary said. "Do you think this could cut those thorns?" She asked.

"Maybe." Ib shrugged.

"I doubt it. But, I think I'll hold on to it. You know, just in case..." A small smile appeared on Mary's face.

She was planning something...

* * *

**Really short and crappy chapter.**

**I've been really busy so I'm sorry!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Truth

* * *

"Hey, Ib? Can I ask you a question?" Mary asked.

"Okay." Ib answered.

"If you could only wake up with either me or Garry, who would you pick?" Mary asked. She wanted to make sure that Ib liked her and was her friend and not Garry's friend. Mary didn't like Garry that much.

"I would sacrifice myself so my two friends could wake up and be safe." Ib said. She honestly liked both Garry and Mary. She would do anything for them.

Even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

"Don't say that. I'm sure we'll be together forever." Mary smiled.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Well, I guess there not coming back. I guess I should check that room one more time." Garry looked back at the room the three of them were previously in.

Garry walked in and looked around and quickly shuttered. "How did they see these things as cute?!" He was looking at a bunch of blue dolls with creepy smiles and blood red eyes.

While Ib and Mary saw bunnies, Garry saw these blue dolls. Somehow, it was different for them.

Garry looked at a small bookshelf that was in the room and could see something behind it. He moved the bookshelf and found a way out.

"I guess I have no choice..." Garry sighed and stepped threw the hole in the wall.

. . .

Without realizing it, Ib, Mary, and Garry were helping each other. They were sending items and solving puzzles for each other without even knowing it.

Garry had been collecting paint balls so Ib and Mary could get to a key when he found a book. "This might have some information in it." Garry opened the book and bean to read.

He soon came across a certain page.

On that page, was a picture of Mary. The page said:

_Mary_

_One of Guertena's first master pieces._

_Mary is based off of Guertena's daughter, who some think is a demon child based on her background with making friends._

_She becomes obsessive after making a friend and always wants to be with them. She goes crazy and insane if someone rejects her. Crazy enough to kill someone._

_Some think this because she's lonely, while others think this because she's crazy._

"M-Mary?! I thought she never had a friend!" Garry's eyes widened. "Ib's with her!" He suddenly realized.

**_I know Mary's secret..._**

_~Meanwhile~_

Mary was standing by a painting, looking down at the floor.

"Mary?" Ib asked, a bit concerned and worried.

"Mary?" Mary looked up. "I'm Mary."

"I am Mary..." She started to giggle. "I am Mary. I'm Mary. I am Mary! I'm Mary! I'm Mary! I'M MARY!"

Mary suddenly ran off laughing.

"Mary, where are you going?!" Ib chased after her.

Ib found Mary stabbing a mannequin head with the palette knife she took.

"You're in my way!" She yelled. "In my way! In my way! In my way!" She repeatedly yelled and stabbed.

Ib's eyes widened from horror as she ran the other way.

"Ib? Where are you going?" Mary suddenly appeared behind her. "Don't walk off by yourself. It's dangerous here."

"R-Right..."

* * *

**I know what was in the book wasn't true but it's a fanfiction. Not everything must be accurate.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Welcome To The World Of Guertena

* * *

"Where is it?!" Garry panicked as he was trapped in a room of blue dolls. Time was running out and he needed to find the key before he met his end.

A giant blue doll in a painting slowly made it's way out. As it reached out its hand towards Garry, Garry knew this was the end. "What is that thing?!"

. . .

Ib and Mary found the key they needed to get out. They unlocked the door that led to a stairway. "We don't have a choice." Mary said.

The two girls walked down the steps and found another door. As they stepped through it, they heard giggling.

They walked closer to the sound and found a door about halfway open. They peeked through to see Garry.

He was sitting in front of what appeared to be a bunny to Ib's and Mary's eyes.

"Ahaha. Is that right now?" He giggling. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe."

"Garry?" Ib walked closer toward him. "Garry?!"

Garry didn't bother to even look at Ib. It was like she wasn't even there.

"Ib, let's go. Garry's not listening." Mary said.

"Garry!" Ib shouted.

Garry still didn't listen.

Mary sighed, "He's probably a fake anyway. Would the real Garry act like this?"

Ib knew Mary was right. Garry wouldn't act like this, but this was no fake Garry. Ib figured he had lost it.

Ib finally gave up. She realized all hope was now lost.

Ib took her rose and threw it on to the ground and she laid down across from Garry.

"Ib? Are you giving up too?" Mary asked.

Ib didn't respond.

A big smile crept upon Mary's face. "_Wonderful_!"

Mary giggled she took Ib's and Garry's rose. "Now we can all finally play! Garry's an adult but I guess that's okay."

Mary giggled, "Even though we probably won't wake up now, we'll all be together...

_Forever_..."

. . .

**End: Welcome To The World Of Guertena**

* * *

**A short and crappy chapter but were now starting to get to all the endings.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Together Forever

* * *

"Garry!" Ib slapped Garry, who was being delusional.

"Wh-What?" Garry was starting to come back to reality.

Ib slapped Garry across his face again.

"Ow! Ib, what we you doing?" Garry quickly stood up.

Ib didn't say anything. She instead hugged Garry.

"It's okay, Ib. I just feel like I'm forgetting something..." Garry said.

"Well, it probably wasn't important!" Mary tried to get off the topic.

"You're right. Let's go."

"We found a stairwell, but it's blocked by a mannequin. We need you to move it." Ib said as the three of them left the room.

"Alright then. I can feel that were getting close to getting out of this place and finally wake up." Garry smiled.

. . .

As they walked, Mary dropped something. Garry took notice of this.

"Hm? Mary, you dropped this." Garry stopped to pick up her rose. He took a look at it in suspicion. "What?"

"Drop the rose!" Mary yelled. She took out the palette knife and pointed it towards Garry. "**Drop that damn rose!**" She pulled Garry down so his face was closer to the blade.

"M-Mary?!"

Garry forcefully pushed the smaller girl off of him. Mary fell to the ground and didn't move.

"I remember now... I read a book that said Mary was always dangerous, even when she was younger." Garry explained, "It's too dangerous to stay with her. We have to leave her here."

"But, then she won't wake up." Ib said.

Garry didn't respond, he only continued to walk forward.

_'I'm sorry, Mary...'_ Ib thought.

. . .

Ib and Garry soon found themselves in a new world. It looked like something that came out of a child's drawing book. "Well, this is a change in scenery..."

Garry took Ib's hand and smiled, "I feel like we're getting close to waking up. Let's go!"

Ib nodded and smiled back as the two started to walk around.

They entered a house and checked one of the rooms. As they were about to leave, someone walked in.

It was Mary.

"Ib... Garry... Where are you? We have to wake up together!" Mary looked around the house, but not on the room Ib and Garry were in. "Where are you?!" She pouted and ran out of the house.

"D-Don't tell me that was..." Garry felt like he was about to panic. He stayed calm for Ib's sake. "She's after us. We have to find the way out and quick!"

. . .

Ib and Garry found themselves in a room with a toy box. "This is where the key is?" Garry asked as he looked into the box.

"Want to see for yourself?" A joyful and girly voice spoke. Mary stood right behind them. "I see you found my toy box. Daddy gave me so many toys to play with!" She giggled. "Would you like to meet them?"

Mary pushed Ib and Garry into the toy box. They both fell for what felt like forever until they hit the ground.

Ib woke up and realized she didn't have her rose and Garry was missing too. She started to walk around in the toy box, which was much bigger than it had appeared to be. Ib soon found Garry lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Garry! Get up!" Ib yelled.

Garry's eyes slowly opened as he stood up. "Ib, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I lost my rose." Ib said.

"Look what I found!"

Ib and Garry turned around to see Mary, holding Ib's rose. "I do like red, but blue is my favorite." Mary had the most evilest look in her eyes. "How about a trade? Garry's rose for Ib's rose?"

Garry looked down at his rose and back at Mary.

"I think we all knew that we weren't going to escape together." Mary sighed.

Garry looked over to Ib and back at Mary. "Understood." Garry handed his rose over to Mary.

Mary gave Ib's rose back to her as she ran off with Garry's rose.

"I'm sorry..." Ib said.

"It's not your fault. I'll get my rose back." Garry smiled.

. . .

The two of them started to go after Mary, but didn't get very far once Garry felt an incredible pain in his chest and fell to his knees. "Ib... Go on without me. I'll try to catch up."

"But..." Ib couldn't possible leave Garry. Not after how they had became good friends.

"Don't worry, Ib. If you need me... I'll come running." Garry smiled before he fell on to his side.

"Garry?"

There was no response.

Ib tried her best not to cry. She quickly turned the other way and ran off, following blue rose petals.

"He loves me... He loves me not... He loves me... He loves me not..." Mary sang to herself as she pulled off each rose petal to Garry's blue rose.

Ib found her as soon as she had pulled off the last petal.

"He loves me~!" Mary joyfully sang. She threw down the stem and ran off.

Realizing Garry was now dead, Ib quickly ran after Mary.

. . .

Instead of finding Mary, she found an exist and found herself back at the gallery. "This place seems familiar..." Ib started to walk around.

She soon found a giant painting that looked like the gallery she was once in before. "? World. I don't know this big word..." Ib said. The painting started glowing until the frame was gone. Seeing it as a way out, Ib jumped through it.

However, little did she know that someone followed her through...

. . .

Ib woke up and found herself in a hospital room. She bolted up and looked around the room and saw Garry on a bed to her right, and Mary on a bed to her left.

Mary soon woke up herself. "Where am I?!" Mary started to panic. "Daddy?! Daddy where are you?!"

A nurse walked in through the door. "Your father is dead."

"Wh-What?!" Mary had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Guertena is dead." The nurse said. "He died in the fire at his gallery."

Mary felt like crying, but she couldn't. This news was something she didn't know how to react to.

"It's okay" Ib said. "I'm sorry about the loss of your father. How about you become my sister?" She smiled.

"What?" Mary looked over to Ib and started to wipe away the tears.

"I feel like I've met you before. I don't know how, but I just have that feeling. So will you be my sister?" Ib held out her hand.

Mary smiled. "Okay!" She took Ib's hand.

"Well, at least you two were lucky enough to live." The nurse walked further into the room and stood besides Garry's bed. "This poor young man died a few minutes before you two woke up. What a shame..."

"I feel bad for him." Mary's smile disappeared.

"Me too." Ib agreed.

_'Goodbye Garry...'_ Mary thought. While Ib remembered nothing from her dream, Mary remembered all of it. She was happy Garry was finally gone.

"I'm sure we'll be together **_forever_**!" Mary smiled and hugged her new sister.

* * *

**I love this ending!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Forgotten Life

**(This was Forgotten Portrait but I had to change the name.)**

* * *

"Garry..." Tears ran down Ib's face as she saw Garry was no longer with her. "I'm sorry Garry."

As Ib hugged Garry's lifeless dream body one last time, something fell from Garry's coat pocket. Ib saw it was... his lighter?

Ib thought it might come in handy, so she took it with her.

. . .

Ib had noticed a room, but the doorway was covered in vines. She burned the vines away with the lighter.

Looks like it did come in some use.

Ib entered the room and saw many pages of drawings scattered all over the floor. On the far end of the room, was a painting.

A portrait of Mary that Guertena had made for her.

Ib walked further into the room, only to stop by the sound of loud footsteps. Mary ran into the room, surprised to see Ib.

"Ib... Get away from that." Mary calmly said.

"Mary..."

"Ib! Get out of here!" Mary pointed the knife in her hands towards Ib. "I don't want to hurt you, my best friend."

"I can't forgive you for what you did!" Ib started to run towards the portrait as Mary ran after her.

_'I have no choice...'_ Ib thought. Using the lighter, Ib started a fire on the painting.

Mary watched as her beautiful portrait burned into ash. It had seemed like time stopped for her and all she could hear was her own heartbeat...

Until it stopped.

Mary felt a burning feeling at her feet. She looked down to see she was on fire. The burning pain grew as her body was consumed by flames.

"NO!" A painful scream escaped Mary's lips as her whole body was soon in flames.

_'__Daddy... Why couldn't I see you one last time? Why did you leave me all alone?'_

Ib watched in horror as the girl who was once her friend, burned to death right in front of her.

Once the fire burned down and Mary was dead in reality, nothing remained except for the palette knife Mary had.

"Goodbye Mary..."

. . .

Ib had been walking for a long while.

Somehow, she found herself in the gallery. Sadly, this was not the gallery that had burned to the ground.

Starring at a painting that had people in it that looked very familiar.

Ib could see herself, Garry, and Mary lying on hospital beds in a hospital room.

"I can finally wake up now..." Ib said.

The painting started to glow and all Ib could see was a bright flash of light.

. . .

Ib's eyes shot open, she quickly sat up, breathing heavily in fear as she looked around the room she was in.

Finally calming down, she looked over to her right to see a tall young man lying on the bed next to hers. He seemed very familiar but Ib just couldn't recognize him. She didn't even bother to look over to her left where Mary was.

It took Ib a while until she realized the man next to her was dead.

Ib shifted around in her bed when she felt something in her skirt pocket. Curiously, she pulled out a piece of candy. "How long have I had this?"

Ib noticed something strange. It seemed that the man next to her had the same piece of candy. She could see it sticking out of his coat pocket.

"Wait..." Memories of her dream suddenly rushed into her head. "No..." Tears started to build up in her crimson red eyes as she remembered Garry.

"Garry... I'm sorry!" She started crying. "Why?! Why did you give Mary your rose?! I'm so sorry, Garry!"

**_"I can never forget the things that I've seen... _**

**_I can never forgive Mary..._**

**_Everyone else will forget about them..._**

**_But I won't."_**

* * *

**Short and crappy but I don't care! **

**I finally updated so be happy with this!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Sacrifice

**(This is only an ending you can get in a certain version of the game.)**

* * *

**AHHH!**

**THUD**

Ib and Garry had been pushed down the toy box by Mary.

Ib sat up and grabbed her rose. She only had one petal left.

This was bad. She had to find Garry and quick!

Ib stood up and started to walk around inside the unusually large toy box that was covered in drawings and filled with dolls and mannequins.

After walking around for a short while, Ib finally found Garry. "Garry!"

Garry heard Ib and slowly stood up. "Ib, are you okay?"

Ib nodded, "I'm fine..."

"Let's find a way out." Garry said.

. . .

Ib and Garry walked around and found a key. "This looks like the key for that place outside."

"Alright! Let's get out of here!"

All of a sudden, the room started to change.

"What now?" Garry started to panic.

All the dolls and mannequins in the toy box started to move around and go after them. "Run!" Garry took hold of Ib's hand and started to run.

Barely avoiding all of those _things_, Ib and Garry made it out.

. . .

The two of them found themselves in an room with a vase full of water and an entrance to a room that was covered in vines.

They both placed their roses in the vase, gaining back the petals and their health.

Ib started to walk towards the exit when Garry stopped her. "Wait, there's another room over there. We should check it out."

"It doesn't look that important." Ib said.

"I guess your right. It probably isn't important." Garry agreed as the two of them walked out.

**_~Skipping parts because I'm lazy~_**

Ib and Garry finally found their chance to wake up.

But then...

"Wait!"

They both heard a familiar voice that was full of poison and anger.

Mary ran up to them with her palette knife in her hands. "You're not waking up without me!"

"Mary..."

"Ib, you and I both know only two of us are going to wake up. Pick who you're going with." Mary said.

Ib didn't know who to choose. She wanted to go with Garry but she would feel bad if she left Mary behind.

Then she remember something. Something she had told Mary earlier:

_"If you could only wake up with one of us, who would you pick?"_

_"I... I would sacrifice myself."_

Ib knew what she had to do.

Ib took her rose and looked at it. She sighed as she started to pull off it's petals.

"I-Ib! What are you doing?!" Garry shouted.

She continued to pull off her petals, once by one.

"Ib! Stop!" Mary yelled.

Ib pulled off her last petal. She could feel that her heart had stopped.

Before she died, she turned around and pushed her only two friends into the only way out.

"IB!" The other two shouted before Ib watched them disappear.

Ib finally fell to the floor.

_'I don't care if I die alone... All I care about are my friends and their safety.'_ Ib thought before she gave her final breath.

. . .

Mary and Garry shot up from their beds in the hospital. They turned to each other.

"Hello..." Garry said.

"H-Hi." Mary shyly said.

"You're from Guertena Gallery, aren't you?" Garry asked.

"What?"

"You're Guertena's daughter, are you not?"

"I am. My name is Mary." The two of them couldn't remember the dream, each other, or Ib.

Garry smiled. "Nice to meet you. My name is Garry."

. . .

It took the two of them a while to see the other body in the room with them.

It was Ib, who was dead.

She had tears in the corners of her eyes but she was also slightly smiling.

"Poor girl. It looks like she died." Garry's smile disappeared.

Mary stared at Ib until tears started to fill her eyes.

"Ib..." Mary started to remember Ib. Her only friend, who had sacrificed herself, was now dead.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**FINALLY UPDATED! I know, it sucks!**

**My finals are coming up and I need to study!**

**I'm sorry everyone! School is a pain in the ass!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: A Girl's Demise

**(Once again, I had to change the actually name.)**

* * *

Garry sat on the floor, giggling to himself.

Ib was only starring at him, not sure what to do.

Mary was just watching, waiting for what was going to happen next.

Ib sat down across from Garry. She finally gave up.

"Ib, get up. Garry's an adult, so he'll be fine. Let's just go." Mary said.

Ib didn't move.

"Ib, let's go!" Mary tried to pull Ib up but she wouldn't move. "Ib... you dummy! We were supposed to leave together!"

"Fine then, I'll have to leave by myself." Mary turned towards the door and left the other two in the room.

Mary went back the way she and Ib had originally came from. Once she made it to the steps that were blocked off by the mannequin, she gave it a stern look. "Can you please move for a second? I'm trying to get down there."

The mannequin obeyed her command and moved out of the way.

"Yay!" Mary cheered.

As she was about to head down the steps, she once again turned to the mannequin. "Bye-Bye!" Mary said before she started to run down the steps.

_'I'm so close to getting out and waking up! I can feel it!'_ She thought.

. . .

Once Mary was down the steps, she started to walk down a hallway when blue writing suddenly appeared on the wall. Mary took a look at it.

_"Where are you going?"_

Mary ignored it and kept on walking.

Mary then found herself in what looked like her fathers gallery. She looked around until she made her way to the steps that led to the next floor.

More writing appeared on the wall.

_"Don't go that way..."_

Mary once again ignored it and went up the steps. As she looked around, more writing appeared on the wall.

_"Come back..."_

Mary ignored it and went further down the hallway to find a large painting.

_"? World" _Mary didn't know some of the words.

Mary's eyes widened. "I'm here... This is it!"

A big flash of light appeared and the next thing Mary knew, the frame on the painting was gone.

"I can wake up now... I can't finally see my father again!" Mary smiled. "I'll be able to eat a lot of candy! I'll be able to go to a lot of places! I'll maybe even make some new friends!"

Getting a head start, Mary ran up to the painting and jumped through it.

She was finally going to wake up.

. . .

Mary woke up in her hospital bed. As soon as she realized she was awake, she shot up from her bed and started looking around. "Did I... wake up?"

"I... I did!" Mary smiled.

However, she noticed no one was in the room with her. No nurses, doctors, or anyone.

Mary opened the door to her room and walked into the hospital hallway.

No one was around...

"Where is everyone...? Is this part of the hospital too?" Mary questioned.

She walked down the long hallway until she found the front doors. "Oh! A door! Is this the exit?"

Mary tried to opened the doors but they wouldn't open. "W-What? It's locked..." Mary's smile disappeared. "What now? I just wanna go outside and see my father again."

For some reason, all the lights suddenly went out. "W-What?!"

Writing suddenly appeared on a piece of paper that was placed on the front desk. It was hard to read, but Mary could just about make out what it said,

_"Bad girl... Bad girl... You know who you are..."_

Mary ran off down the hallway, only to see red writing on the wall.

_"No going back. No going anywhere."_

Mary ran back into her hospital room to see a dead yellow rose placed on her bed.

_"Your heart is fabricated..."_

Mary could then hear something making noises in the hospital. "... Is something there...?" She called out.

No answer.

Mary walked out of her room and started to walk down a different hallway. At the end of the hallway, a blue liquid was dripping down from the ceiling.

"I'm scared... Help..."

More writing appeared on the wall.

_"Come back, I'm lonely... Everyone is waiting for you..."_

Mary was too scared to do anything now. To make things worse, it seemed like everything was getting darker and darker.

"No... No! I can't see a thing! Why... Why is it like this?! It's supposed to be bright and fun!"

Tears started to form in the poor child's eyes. "Ib... Where are you? I'm lonely..."

Mary sank down to her knees. "I'm so scared... Help! G-Garry!"

Tears started to fall down Mary's cheeks as she started to cry. "Somebody! Please help!"

"... Father..."

* * *

**Poor Mary...**

**This is my favorite ending but it's kind sad. I like it because you get to play as Mary in the game.**

**I'm only going to do two more endings. I'm not going to do them all.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Promise Of Reunion

* * *

"Ib!"

Ib heard her name being called. "Ib! Can you hear me?!"

Ib realized her eyes were closed.

"IB!"

Ib quickly sat up after hearing the loud shout.

Garry was kneeling down besides her. "Mary is still after us. Let's go."

"Yeah..." Ib stood up and took Garry's hand.

. . .

After walking for a short while, Ib and Garry came across an entrance to a room, but thorns were covering the way.

"It doesn't look like we can cut them." Garry said as he examined the fake thorns. "What if I...?" He took out his lighter and held it up to the thorns. As soon as the fire came in contact with the thorns, the thorns burned and turned into ash. "It worked!"

The two entered the room to see coloring books, crayons, dolls, and drawings all over the room. On the other side of the room, hung a large painting.

A portrait of Mary.

"Is that-"

Garry was cut off by the sound of loud footsteps.

Mary came running into the room, her knife in her hands. "Ib... Garry..."

Ib looked towards the girl who was once her friend. "Mary..."

Mary hung her head down, looking at her knife. "...Leave now!"

Ib and Garry looked at her, both confused.

Mary shot her head back up, eyes filled with rage and fire. "I said leave!"

Before the other two had a chance to react, Mary ran towards them.

"Ib! Look out!" Garry took Ib's hand and ran further into the room until they were cornered against the wall with the portrait.

"What do we do?!" Ib panicked as she watched Mary run closer to them.

Without knowing what he was doing, Garry took his lighter and burned the portrait of Mary.

Mary stopped running.

Tears formed in the blondes eyes. "You... You destroyed the beautiful portrait my father made for me."

The three of them saw a small light coming from the ground. They all looked down to see Mary's feet on fire and the fire slowly spread up her body.

"No..."

Mary started to cry as the fire worked it's way up her body.

**_"NO!"_**

Mary's entire body was consumed in flames. The other two watched in horror as she burned to death.

_**"I just wanted to have friends...!"**_

After the fire died down, all that remained was ash and Mary's palette knife.

"Wow... Girls sure are scary." Garry said.

"Garry! Your hand!" Ib pointed out that Garry's hand got cut meaning his hand in real life got a cut too.

"I can feel the small pain in my real hand too. I guess getting any kind of injury in here means the same thing in real life." Garry said. "That means... Mary..."

"Here." Ib wrapped Garry's hand in her handkerchief. "It could get infected."

Garry smiled. "Thank you, Ib."

Ib smiled back.

. . .

Ib noticed something unusual but interesting.

Mary's diary.

Probably her diary from real life.

"Garry, can you read this?" Ib held the small diary up to Garry.

Garry knew it was wrong, but he was interested himself. "Sure."

Garry began to read aloud:

_"All I want is a friend..._

_I'm tired to being alone with nothing to do but draw and stare at my dolls._

_All I want is to be happy._

_But, it seems I can never be happy._

_My father says I will make a friend soon, but that is not true._

_No one wants to be my friend!_

_Why does life hate me?_

_If I ever do make a friend, I will try not to lose them._

_They would possibly be the only person who likes me..."_

Garry closed the diary and set it back onto the floor.

"Now I feel horrible." Ib sighed.

"Forget about it. Let's just go."

. . .

"This is it!" Ib shouted with joy.

They finally found their way out. Now they could finally wake up.

Garry jumped through the painting (which was their way out.) and turned back to Ib.

"Ib, grab my hand and we can go." Garry reached out his hand towards Ib.

Ib reached for his hand.

Until...

"Ib, there you are."

Ib heard a familiar voice call for her. She turned her head to see her mother, walking towards her.

"M-Mom?!"

"I finally found you." Her mother smiled.

"How are you here?" Ib asked.

"Well, I guess I'm in the same situation as you. Dreaming and not knowing how to wake up."

Ib's mother stretched out her hand. "Let's go, Ib. Your father is waiting for us."

"Dad is here too?"

_'No... This can't be right.'_ Ib thought.

"Ib! This can't be your mother! Grab my hand!" Garry shouted.

"Ib, how many times have I told you to not go with strangers?"

"Don't listen to her!"

"Young lady listen to your mother! Come with me right now!"

"Grab my hand! It will be okay!"

"Do you never want to see us again?!"

**"IB!"**

**"GARRY!"**

Ib shouted and reached for Garry's hand.

Garry took Ib's hand and pulled her in.

They both fell through the painting.

. . .

Ib's eyes slowly opened. Vision finally clearing, Ib could see that she was in a hospital room. Looking besides her, she could see a young man on a bed next to hers. He was already awake and sitting up.

It was Garry.

"Hello there." Ib said.

Garry looked over at her and smiled. "Oh, hi."

"How long have you been here?" Ib asked.

"I can't say that I know. But, I guess I should go." Garry got off of his bed and walked towards the door. "See ya, Ib."

As Garry placed his hand on the door knob, he stopped. "Ib... How could I know that name?" He spoke to himself.

Garry looked down to see Ib's handkerchief around his hand. "Where did I get this?" He took it off and looked at it closely. Garry could see 'Ib' was writing on it.

"Wait..." Garry said. "This handkerchief... It's that girls. It's Ib's..." Garry looked back at Ib, who was starring at Garry.

Garry walked back over to Ib and gave her a hug. "Ib..."

"I remember everything. The gallery, the dream, Mary... I remember it all. You remember right?"

"It took you long enough to remember." Ib smiled.

Garry finally let go of Ib. "I want to talk to you more but, I have to get going."

"That's okay." Ib said.

"Hey, Ib... Could I hold on to this handkerchief for a little while? I'll clean it and everything." Garry asked.

"Of course because... we will see each other again! I promise!"

"A promise of reunion."

Garry and Ib smiled at each other once more before going their separate ways.

* * *

**I'M BACK!**

**Did you miss me? Probably not...**

**Anyway, the story is almost over. Just one more chapter.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Embodiment of Spirit

* * *

"Let's go, Ib." Garry took hold of Ib's hand as they both stood in front of their only way out.

"WAIT!"

They both turned to see Mary running up to them. Garry stood in front of Ib to protect her as Mary stood in front of both of them.

"Please take me with you." Mary said.

"Why would we do that?! After what you did to us, you expect us to let you out of here?!" Garry argued.

"I... I know what I did was betrayal. I just never had a real friend before so I didn't know what to do and I went a little crazy." Tears could be seen forming in Mary's eyes. "I just want to wake up and see my father again."

Garry sighed, "I never should have trusted you..."

"Please! My father is waiting for me and I can't die like this!" Mary shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "You will never see me again! Just please let me go home to my father!"

Ib finally had enough of this.

Ib moved Garry out of the way and walked up to Mary.

"I-Ib! What are you doing?!" Garry shouted.

Ib slapped Mary across her face.

Mary, slightly stunned, looked at Ib with confusion. "I...Ib?"

Ib threw her arms around Mary before she say anything else. "I won't let you stay here."

Mary's eyes widened.

"I refuse to let you stay here all alone to die. Friends don't leave other friends behind." Ib smiled.

"Ib..." More tears fell from Mary's eyes. "Thank you."

. . .

"Let's go." Ib smiled. Looking towards her left, Garry was there with a smile on his face and looking towards her right, Mary was there with a smile on her face too.

The three of them jumped through the painting together, finally escaping the horrible nightmare.

. . .

Ib's eyes opened as she sat up in her hospital bed.

"Ib!"

Before Ib could react to her name being called, two people quickly hugged her.

Ib looked besides her and saw Garry and Mary both hugging her.

Ib smiled. "We made it!" She said as she hugged them back.

As they let go of each other, Mary noticed something on a table in the room.

"Hey, look at this." Mary walked over to the table and looked at three roses in a vase. "One is red, one is blue, and one is yellow."

She picked up the red and blue rose and handed them to Ib and Garry while she took the yellow rose.

"Let's hold on to these so we never forget each other." Mary smiled.

"Yeah! I would hate to forget my two best friends." Ib smiled back.

. . .

Ib, Garry, and Mary gave each other one last smile and a goodbye before Ib went off with her parents, Mary went off with her father, and Garry went off alone.

_"I hope I get to see them again!"_

* * *

The story is finally finished! Yay!

I know the last chapter was short but I had to finish it. I don't know if this is an ending you can actually get in the game but I saw a picture for it and made up an ending for it.

Thank you all so much who followed along with this story to the end!

I hope you all enjoyed it!

I'll see you guys in the next story!


End file.
